Endless Plains
The Endless Plains is a vast frontier of different coexisting habitats in one large locale. From grasslands overlaying with stretches of forests, this region is a unique locality discovered by the Research Commission. Most of the land is covered by subtropical savannah, second only to the large river system. It is then mixed into smaller sections of humid montane forests as well as grassy woodlands both connected to the water. Sometimes, depending on the season the region is in, will form many different hazards and obstacles when confronting the many monsters that call here home. Locale Information Layout Endless Savannah Uraine River Marshleaf Woodlands Aardwood Forest Food Chain Low * Muta Muta * Stercleptos * Macutor * Basurros * Nochojo Middle * Toxopúa * Chumayoka * Rojin * Placidoth * Ferroth * Great Basurros * Crujicados High * Fragscalptos * Majinaji * Altospinoth Apex * Sōkōkuma * Jiwagozios * Deviljho (Invader) * Mizukami Elder None Endemic Life |-|Terrestrial= *'Great Hornfly:' Unique species fo New World insects with charismatic horns and mesmerizing flutterfly-like wings. Seems these are one of few still standing breeding hotspots, so there are not as rare then previously sighted from the Ancient Forest via Botanical Research. *'Gold Archer Cobra:' Mid-sized ophidian with golden like scales. Has the ability to shoot out potent paralyzing venom from its fangs on the eyes of victims at great distances. Either your advantage or downfall... **'Violet Archer Cobra:' A smaller rare color morph with beautiful violet scales. Its venom signifies a deadlier concoction than can probably kill a creature 10 times its own mass! |-|Arboreal= *'Țepeș Lyrebird:' This flamboyant hematophage can accurately mimic the calls of any monster within the area. Doing so may summon it, allowing the bird the drink off its victim's blood. *'Blood-billed Scelipecker:' Small skittish birds forming a symbiotic relationship with the resident Scelidians. They offer the large herbivores as an alert system for potential predators, in return to offering free meals from the parasites along their scaly bodies. **'Cyan-billed Scelipecker:' Second species more likely to reside on Jiwagozios. Their bright bills are a sign of their rather poisonous nature and aggressive mentality. They offer as a sort of first defense before the Jiwagozios engages with the target. |-|Aerial= *'Marauder Bee:' Tougher species of bees, likely a hybrid of once widespread archaic breeds. They are able to produce a rare delicacy called "Royal Honey", but you must be able to crack their rather stone hard nests. And thereafter face an angry swarm of workers and warriors. Not fun... *'Plains Wasp:' Aggressive wasps residing in the sparse trees of the savannah. Although not as common as the bees, they're feared by many of the larger inhabitants for their irritable venom and bold mobbing nature. |-|Fossorial= *'Wiggly Litchi:' Large, immature stages of unknown insects. Useful in consumption for manageable stamina. Always wonder what these things would look when fully mature... *'Ammo Ant:' Common species of ant living along the drier beds of the Plains. If you're lucky enough, you might be able to snag some ammo ingredients! But these ants won't like your quick steals... |-|Aquatic= *'Nanoguppy:' A relative to Hopguppies, this dwarf fish shine their scaly sheens early in the morning for small bugs. Very desirable to have in your aquariums, as they can number up to 60 in one shoal! *'Sunscorch Piranha:' Small, colorful yet nimble predators that are present during the diurnal hours of the day. While considerably shy, they can be enticed with fresh bits of crushed meat or invertebrate chum. *'Clayhopper:' An abnormal fish residing along the silt deltas of the Uraine River. Able to live outside water and hop along the clay mud with relative ease and fight over burrows within their tide pools. *'Hawk Ray:' When dried estuaries once again connect during the wet season, these migratory fish come from the vast oceans to breed and raise their pups. They are named for their striking behavior in picking out airborne prey from afar, immobilizing them with their strong grip. *'Whetfish:' Common fish derived from a long gone lineage of early fish. They tend to reside in relatively deep water, either in saltwater or brackish water. A good 'ol baitbug should do the trick! Music Theme N/A Unique Items Notes/Trivia